Moon (Pygmy)
Moon is a female pygmy who appears in the Pocket God Comics. Physical Description Moon is the palest pygmy in her tribe. Her eyes are brown, like almost every other pygmy. She has black hair, with a suspicious blue stripe on a large bang that covers one of her eyes. She wears her hair in a pointy bun, held together with a thin wooden stick & skull. She wears a red cloth for her skirt and a leaf top consisting of red dyed leaves. She also wears a necklace made out of a black string with a silver bead. Moon's appearance overall is based off of goth culture. Personality Moon isn't exactly sweet and sugar. She's very rude and quite bossy and mostly does the opposite of what she is told to do, unless the situation is dire for her as shown in The Pygmies Strike Back!. As shown in Issue 13, she apparently hates mushy feelings. She also states to Troin that she doesn't need friends in the same issue. She likes to cause problems with Klak. When trying to make him do various stunts, Klak didn't feel so confident, and was not used to dying so much. Though, he apparently had a secret growing-affection towards her. Once she encouraged him to do enough trouble, the two became closer and were now inseparable. In Gem-Cell Research, Moon is mentioned to be primarily brave and bold after knocking Booga & Dooby off a cliff in a game of "Capture the Coconut". Relationships Klak At first, the two didn't have any interactions with each other. It changed when she witnessed Ooga berating him for being accident prone and sought to cheer him up. Ever since then, she's always been dragging him around doing stunts for her (at his expense). Until Teela died, causing her to not take him for granted. Showing she cares for Klak. This causes the two to become inseparable. Nooby At first, she thought Nooby was Newbie, but quickly realized he wasn't. Nooby gains her respect for his quick thinking and bravery, saying he's got spunk but babbles like Linsee after an all-night coconut binge. She's shown to be saddened after he dies permanently, showing she cares for him. Booga She calls Booga a Fuzzball after he insults Klak. However, she recognizes his strength when she asks him to help her tie the Seaweed Monster up. After winning, he throws her in the air in victory. Gallery Comic14.PNG|Moon and Klak in Para-Abnormal Activity Issue14-Preview2.jpg|Moon and Klak having a conversation with each other Issue21-UpdateIcon.jpg|Moon about to fall off a cliff in The Pygmies Strike Back! Issue16-leader-2.jpg|Moon telling Klak to go into the river, which is occupied by barracudas Issue18-preview.jpg|Moon along with the other girls, trying to recover their Jewel of Life Trivia *Moon bears a striking resemblance to a Moon Witch from the Decapithon minigame in Pocket God:'' Journey to Uranus''. *It is highly likely that she and Klak would become an official couple in the comics. Category:Pocket God Comic Characters Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Pygmies Category:Females